Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (3 - 8 \times 8)) \times 6 $
Solution: $ = (6 + (3 - 64)) \times 6 $ $ = (6 + (-61)) \times 6 $ $ = (6 - 61) \times 6 $ $ = (-55) \times 6 $ $ = -55 \times 6 $ $ = -330 $